<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bonds by VideoGameRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114314">Broken Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses'>VideoGameRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Legends Are Made [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Near Death Experiences, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden and Uriah find a difficult truth and learn to make peace with the past.</p><p>Or the time they almost died and forgave each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost &amp; Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Legends Are Made [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue diamond of his optic blinks every so often, watching the whirl of space around them.</p><p>Galaxies, old and new, spin slowly as if they have all the time in the world. Glittering stars smear the inky blackness of space, shinning light on the otherwise dark expanse.</p><p>It's breathtakingly beautiful. But Uriah isn't focused on it.</p><p>There is no time for such frivolities, not when he needs more important things to work on.</p><p>The little Ghost refocuses on the director of the ship, watching as the digital map counts down the time left until they are in the orbit of Venus. Which, coming from a distant planet in a different galaxy, will take some time. At the least, another eight hours that will go by. Luckily for them, it will go swiftly since they're in hyper drive, effectively cutting the eight hours into one. He will have to wake Eden soon then.</p><p>He chirps and beeps, turning away from his place at the console. The white and silver shell covering his core stretches away before snapping into place. Floating through the darkened ship, he comes to the makeshift bedroom.</p><p>The small bed is a mess with covers spread everywhere. Between the sheets, Uriah can see various parts of his Guardian's body.</p><p>A bare leg here. An exposed arm there. Bits and pieces of an old baggy, t-shirt.</p><p>Used to, something like that would have him beaming in warmth, but now all he does is nothing more than a shake of his shell.</p><p>"Eden, it's time to wake up."</p><p>She barely moves.</p><p>He sighs, floating closer.</p><p>Bracing himself for what's about to happen, Uriah lowers his shell and gently nudges her cheek.</p><p>Eden sits up, gripping him tightly as she looks around wildly.</p><p>"Hey, hey it's okay. It's just me," He soothes softly; robotically.</p><p>Her wide eyes lock on him and slowly, she begins to calm down. Soon, her breathing returns to normal and she releases him. The bags under her eyes are dark and endless as she rubs a hand over her face.</p><p>"Why did you wake me up?" She asks, voice still groggy with sleep.</p><p>"We're almost to Venus, thought you'd want to wake up and get ready. And maybe tell me what the plan is?"</p><p>Eden pulls the cover off her body to get out of bed.</p><p>"Not until we get there. Just know that Venus might be the last place we ever have to go again, okay?"</p><p>Uriah nods, sighing.</p><p>Eden turns her back to him, pulling the shirt over her head.</p><p>Scars litter her bare back. Faint lines etched into the skin. None of them were bad enough to heal but still... seeing them makes something in his core rattle.</p><p>"You know, you could have avoided some of those wounds."</p><p>Though he doesn't mean to, some of his words have a bite. Eden stiffens for a moment before grabbing a bodysuit and slipping it on.</p><p>"What's one more to add to the collection?"</p><p>Her voice is low, heavy. Tired.</p><p>Uriah wants to react. He really does. But they have already been down this path before and the more he tries to convince her to stop being reckless and getting senseless wounds, the more she ignores him and does it anyway.</p><p>He shakes his shell but remains quiet as she pulls the bodysuit up, zipping it and clipping on her armor.</p><p>Though Eden's hair is longer now (and twice as messy), she still manages to wrangle it into a braid that she tucks into her helmet.</p><p>She gathers the rest of her gear, wordlessly, and strides towards the control center.</p><p>The console is just how he left it except that the digital numbers floating in the air have dwindled down to just under forty-two minutes.</p><p>Eden huffs in approval and sits in the pilot seat, taking over the controls manually. The little Ghost floats by her side. He watches on as she speeds up, zipping the ship faster until they're quickly approaching the smooth chartreuse planet.</p><p>Once they are in Venus's orbit, Eden slows down and puts the controls back in autopilot before standing. The pulse rifle the Stranger had given her is tucked on to her back with a shotgun snug in her hands. With a single nod to Uriah, both dissipate from the ship.</p><p>They land in the jungle.</p><p>Tall, towering trees twist their way up into the jade sky. Thick canopies of leaves allow small streams of light to flow through and spot the ground they stand on. Vines tangle between the barks of trees, digging their roots into the soft earth beneath it all. Uriah chirps, brightening his optic to flood the area surrounding them with light.</p><p>Eden thanks him quietly before making her way deeper through the jungle. Uriah isn't exactly sure where they're going since she refuses to say anything. He can't look through their connection either. It's like a static-filled haze that only reveals bits and pieces of the other one's thoughts. He supposes the only way to really know is just to follow her and see. So, he does.</p><p>Eventually, the trees lighten up enough to the point he does not need to shine a light to see. His optic returns to its normal glow as the jungle gradually turns to Vex structures and worn pathways made by guardians.</p><p>Uriah and Eden both do their best to avoid them. He knows by this point, the Vanguard will be looking for them. And those consequences would be highly unsavory with whatever plan Eden had in mind. No, they couldn't get caught, not now. But luckily for them, no Guardians pass through and they make it unseen.</p><p>The jungle clears completely and a Vex structure peeks through.</p><p>A spire hovers in the air with a lense directed towards a huge, circular door. From their place just behind everything, Uriah can see three plates. One on the left, one on the right, and the last in the middle.</p><p>"The Vault of Glass...." he murmurs.</p><p>Eden remains quiet as she treks up the left side, passing by the plate.</p><p>Scorch marks as well as bullet casings and empty synths litter the ground. Different parts of Vex lay rusting and forgotten.</p><p>Uriah knows full well that their fireteam has come to Venus and gone through this exact way because this is the first place they came to look. So why are they here again?</p><p>Eden senses his confusion, his questions.</p><p>"We are here because this is the last place they were."</p><p>Uriah chirps, spinning and squinting the front of his shell.</p><p>"Of course it is. We've already been here though. We didn't find anything."</p><p>Eden rounds the last few steps, coming up to the door. She's quiet as she crosses her arms, inspecting the metal door.</p><p>"That's because we only went as far as the room below us. We need to go further than that."</p><p>He's still very confused and not quite understanding what her endgame is here.</p><p>"Eden?" Uriah inquires, floating around her shoulders.</p><p>She hums, kneeling to inspect the bottom of the door and brushing her fingers along the metal.</p><p>"Why do we need to go further down? What's so important that we couldn't do last time?"</p><p>Eden sighs, cutting her helmet back to look at the small Ghost.</p><p>"Our fireteam managed to successfully kill Aetheon, right?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"That means they could have used a portal out. And wherever that portal is could tell us where they went."</p><p>Suddenly, it all makes sense.</p><p>"You mean we could hack into it and find out what happened? Where they are?"</p><p>Eden stands, patting the side of his shell.</p><p>"Finally, you're getting it."</p><p>He twirls around, watching as Eden walks away from the door and back down the steps.</p><p>The little white Ghost soars through the air, following, as Eden steps down and back around to the high wall of rocks just below the middle plate. Uriah scans the wall, noticing the hole at the same time Eden does.</p><p>She walks over and peeks in, looking around before pulling back and glancing at Uriah.</p><p>"If we go this way, it won't be too bad. Less Vex, right?"</p><p>Eden seems confident but Uriah knows otherwise.</p><p>The rocks hanging over the hidden entrance only need one little shove for them to tumble down. It's most definitely <em>not</em> a safe bet.</p><p>"No, I don't think we should go that way. What if we get trapped down there?" He points out, optic bright with uncertainty.</p><p>She fully faces the Ghost with a scoff, shaking her head.</p><p>"We won't get trapped. You worry too much, you know that?"</p><p>A little miffed, Uriah shakes out his shell, eyeing his Guardian with an unimpressed glance.</p><p>"I worry just enough. We've already had too many close calls."</p><p>Eden moves to point a gloved finger at Uriah when a loud, buzzing screech breaks the air. Guardian and Ghost whirl to see a small army of Vex stomping toward them. Within the group, a minotaur and a hydra emerge as red eyes glare down at the two. With another loud screech, both unleash a barrage of bullets towards Eden and Uriah.</p><p>The Ghost has enough sense to return to his Guardian's armor, watching in nervous anticipation.</p><p>Eden races toward the entrance as the ground around her explodes in grass and dirt. She ducks as one cannon-like bullet sails over her shoulders and hits the rocks above the entrance. Dread pools in Uriah's shell as they both watch the stones shift around unsteadily. His Guardian begins to sprint, pushing herself faster and faster as they come loose and fall. She manages to jump and roll through the side entrance just as the boulders crash down behind them. Once it's clear, the Titan stands up, helmet blankly watching their only way out. Uriah appears by her side, grumbling and looking at her with an annoyed stare.</p><p>"Looks like we're trapped down here. It won't be that bad, right?" He quotes her earlier words.</p><p>Eden doesn't say a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes of watching the blocked entrance, Eden turns and begins walking further into the cave with Uriah trailing behind her. The long winding tunnel goes on and on, eventually giving way to the beginnings of Vex mechanization. Nature gives way to giant blocks of unforgiving, cold metal. There is no water, no flowers. Nothing to indicate that the planet they are on is Venus.</p><p>If it is that bad this close to the surface, he wonders what it will be like going deeper into the Vault.</p><p>Uriah calculates the success rate of their mission. The percentage of everything going exactly the way it's supposed to is less than fifty. Not good chances.</p><p>He knows that if he takes a chance and sends a distress signal, everything they've worked for will be undone. They will be taken before the Vanguard and punished for their abandonment. They might lose everything. But, on the other hand, if he doesn't?</p><p>They might be overrun by Vex, Light ripped from them and crushed beneath the evil machines. Then, Uriah knows, they will lose everything. Their lives included.</p><p>He decides, without Eden's consent or knowledge, to send a distress signal. Just in case. Better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>With that hidden little piece of knowledge tucked away, Uriah hovers by Eden's side, alert.</p><p>The duo walk for what feels like an hour, stopping to double-check the first room from their time before. </p><p>Nothing but the husks of Vex and one giant hydra that Uriah identifies as the Templar. When Eden is satisfied that there isn't anything of use, she continues further into the depths. During that time, Uriah begins to grow more nervous at the growing Darkness. And the fact that any Vex <em>still </em>hasn't shown up despite them being this far in the Vault is beginning to fry his nerves.</p><p>Uriah begins to scan Eden's vitals, making sure she's alright and to take his mind off the growing worries.</p><p>His Guardian doesn't remark on it but he notices she does tense her shoulders. Eventually, she stops to rest. The little Ghost twirls his shell, watching Eden lean against a part of the wall that is still made of stone.</p><p>He hovers in front of her, scanning her vitals yet again.</p><p>It's getting on her nerves, he can tell, but he just can't help it. The further down they get, the more nervous he gets. And the more nervous he gets, the more he scans her because it's the only thing that remotely even calms him down.</p><p>Eden moves her helmet to look at him.</p><p>"Can you please quit it? You keep distracting me!"</p><p>He apologizes, chirping pitifully at her heated words.</p><p>Immediately, regret washes over her body and she raises one hand out to him before deciding against it. Eden squeezes her hand into a fist and turns from him, sitting on the ground a little ways away from her Ghost.</p><p>Even with their messed up connection, it doesn't take a genius to see that she no longer knows how to speak to him. But then again, he can't really speak to her either.</p><p>The distance they've put between themselves since starting this rescue mission is incredible. Vast and distant, they are no longer in tune with each other.</p><p>Uriah doesn't talk to her much anymore, doesn't try to comfort her on the nights she cries because he doesn't know how to comfort her anymore. He doesn't know what to say to make the pain go away.</p><p>He thinks, for her, it would be better to stop searching.</p><p>Eden no longer reaches for him when nightmares plague her sleep. She closes him out emotionally and physically. More often than not now, she doesn't even look at him for days at a time.</p><p>She thinks, for everything to be alright again, they should keep searching.</p><p>The emotional toll it's put on both of them makes Uriah wonder if their bond will fall away. If it will make shatter into a million, tiny pieces. He wonders if Eden will leave him or if he will leave her. He hopes not. Despite everything, Uriah does love her still, even if he doesn't show it.</p><p>He hopes that she still loves him too.</p><p>"Uriah, how long have we been away from the Tower?"</p><p>He startles, glancing at her.</p><p>The helmet gives nothing away as she stares at him.</p><p>"It's been four hundred and two days," He recites as it scrolls across his optic.</p><p>She nods before releasing a huff of dry laughter. "A little past a year then."</p><p>He watches as she falls silent, looking over her weapons again. She takes them apart and checks the mags one, two, three times and sets them down again. Then, she taps out a rhythm on her leg and hums softly. Uriah doesn't think he ever heard the tune before but Eden seems to know it. He wonders if it is from her life before. It would be pointless to ask though since they never talk to each other anymore.</p><p>Uriah sighs and hovers in the air, scanning the cave around them.</p><p>"Uriah?"</p><p>He looks back at Eden.</p><p>She is standing now, one gun holstered and the other loosely gripped in her hand. She shifts from foot to foot almost anxiously.</p><p>"How close are we to the Vault of Glass?"</p><p>His shell pinches together in worry and distaste.</p><p>The whole reason they are here. The last place they can look for their missing fireteam. As much as he wants to search, it makes him nervous. The Darkness is so thick now that it's choking his Light. And as for the Vex? Something isn't adding up. Uriah is beginning to think they shouldn't be here, even if it is to find their friends.</p><p>"Eden, I don't think we should go down there. Something wrong. It could be too dangerous," He mumbles.</p><p>She freezes in place. Her head slowly turns to look at her Ghost.</p><p>"I don't care. We've come too far now to just give up," She argues, voice frigid.</p><p>Annoyance and hurt churn through his shell. A few beeps and clicks sound before he responds, "Eden, it's dangerous. If we go too far down, there will be no more Light to bring us back. We will die our final death."</p><p>"Then so be it," She replies stiffly, moving to walk away.</p><p>Anger roars through his core at the dismissal of their lives. Then the prickling ache of heartbreak takes over because she would even suggest such a thing. Livid, his shell twists and he moves in her face, stopping Eden in her tracks. The white and silver casing covering his core is hunkered down to mimic a furious expression.</p><p>"You know Eden, you aren't the only one hurting! You aren't the only one who wants to find our friends! I am trying to do everything in my power to help you! I had your back when we left the Tower, I've never said a word about all the dangerous places we've been! But I can't take this anymore!"</p><p>Uriah knows he's ranting at this point but he can't help it. All the repressed feelings and all the anger and grief have finally made their way to the surface and he isn't stopping until everything is out.</p><p>"I am sick of the way you treat me and I am tired of you talking to me this way. And you know what? I think you're the worst Guardian in history and I don't even know why I picked you!"</p><p>He doesn't give her a chance to respond, disappearing into her armor to fume. He doesn't even bother looking through their screwed connection to see what she feels.</p><p>How could Eden say such a thing to him? With everything they've been through, he's always tried to be there for her and encourage her, but he can't do it anymore. He's hurting and he's furious and he doesn't know how to handle it. So, he sits in her armor, quiet and cold.</p><p>Eden's movements are stiff and rigid as she moves forward. She stays silent and treks further into the cave, keeping a wary eye out and her gun raised. When there's nothing there, she continues to clear the rest of the cavern. Uriah doesn't like the fact that they are drawing closer and closer to the very last place in the Vault of Glass and there's no Vex in sight. It makes the Light within him stir nervously.</p><p>Finally, they arrive at an opening within a room.</p><p>They stand at the edge of the platform and peer around the huge expanse.</p><p>What catches Uriah's attention first is the huge arch of glass hovering above the farthest platform.</p><p>It's unlike anything he's ever seen before. The glass itself seems to hover in the air and even from where he is, he can hear the strange hum that comes from all things tied to Vex.</p><p>His shell spins as he peers to his left.</p><p>There is a plate with a portal centered on a raised platform above it. When he looks to the right, it's the same thing.</p><p>Eden looks over to the right side and seems to see something because she takes off running. Her heart pounds through their connection; adrenaline, hope, and dread rearing their heads and surging through to Uriah.</p><p>The little Ghost follows after her slowly.</p><p>Bodies of multiple Vex surround the area. Metal endoskeletons of what look like harpies litter the floor everywhere. Faint remnants of Quinn and Lance's Light drift from some of the carcasses.</p><p>Eden stands at the powered down portal with one gloved hand touching the bronze colored metal.</p><p>"They were here. I can feel it. They made it this far."</p><p>Her helmet whips around, searching until it lands on a small, hovering platform in the middle. Eden rushes over and jumps onto it, ignoring Uriah's shout of indignation. She kneels on the ground, picking something up and burying it to her chest. Uriah hovers over the space, mind set on yelling at her.</p><p>But, as he comes around her shoulders, Uriah sees Jaren's blood-soaked cloak and pieces of Tayton's Ghost.</p><p>Sorrow fills his core.</p><p>He never spoke much to the shy Ghost but he knew enough to know her name is - was - Willow. Grief buries itself on his core.</p><p>"Tayton...Tayton no... Please, no.."</p><p>Eden's voice is heavy with guilt as the smaller pieces of the shell and core fall through her fingers. She clutches them to her chest as if to somehow bring them back together.</p><p>"Eden, I...."</p><p>"Don't!" She growls, peering over her shoulder at him.</p><p>"The others may be alive! We need to find out where they went."</p><p>Uriah hunkers his shell but no longer has the strength to feel angry. Not after what they have found.</p><p>The shell is extended from his core, scanning the surrounding area.</p><p>His sensors pick up on a spire that's just a few feet in front of the glass archway.</p><p>He buzzes, calling for Eden and flying over.</p><p>By the time they reach it, it has fully formed and seemingly waiting for something to use it.</p><p>"I... I don't know about this one," Eden hesitates.</p><p>She is uncertain. Shaky. But then she looks upon the cloak gathered in one fist and Ghost pieces falling out of the other.</p><p>"But we have to know. We have to find out."</p><p>Then, much more softly.</p><p>"We have to bring them home..."</p><p>Uriah does not try to dissuade her this time. He does not get angry. He knows at this point, being this close, there will be no closure until they find out what happened. Even he can't say he doesn't want to know. Not after seeing the cloak and the Light and the dead Ghost. No, he has to know just as much as her.</p><p>With his decision cemented in his mind, Uriah shines a beam of light into the Vex spire. The way in is easy. Too easy. No firewalls, no viruses. Nothing to stop him from forcing his way in. The only thing he finds is an encrypted message, sending out signals very different from the Vex. He only has time to download it before Eden shouts out, "Uriah! It's a trap!"</p><p>He stops immediately, turning to see Vex pouring in from the portals and behind them. Eden shoves the cloak in her waistband and opens her palm for Uriah to collect the pieces. Once her hands are free, she raises an old pulse rifle and begins dispatching the Vex with deadly accuracy.</p><p>Uriah backs away from the spire, staying by Eden's shoulder and calling out any Vex she can't see.</p><p>The routine works well enough. But the Vex are endless. And eventually, one gets the jump on them.</p><p>Something sizzles through the air, slicing one of the corners of Uriah's shell. Pain explodes within him, rippling through the core. He yelps, knocking into Eden's helmet. She turns her gaze toward him for a split second, but that's all they need.</p><p>In slow motion, Uriah watches as the Vex swarm. Bullets race through the air and hit Eden. The armor takes some of the damage but not all. Blood begins to spot up in the places her armor doesn't cover well.</p><p>Some of the bullets dig deep into her skin and if he had a nose, Uriah is sure he would have smelt flesh burning from the laser-like bullets. The damage is immense. Heavy wounds cause Eden to limp back a few steps.</p><p>Uriah can feel her try to gather enough Light for a super and self-healing but there isn't enough for either.</p><p>An audible growl sounds through the helmet and she uses what little Light she has to conjure a void grenade. It swirls into a tight, concentrated ball that she throws at the oncoming Vex. The second it hits the ground, it explodes and blinds everything in its radius. Most of the Vex slow and stop, red optics dim. Eden immediately grabs Uriah and runs through the left side, placing her and her Ghost behind a pillar at the entrance of the room.</p><p>Uriah wiggles out of her grip as she slides down the stone surface. Her body thuds to the ground as she drops her gun on the ground.</p><p>He checks the corner, peering at the quickly recovering Vex before he hears a soft call of his name.</p><p>Uriah spins around to see one gloved palm outreached towards him. Beyond the hand, Eden's body is limp and blood glistens on the white armor. He sees the spent pulse rifle and empty clips laying beside her. Then he looks at Eden's face. The helmet she often uses to block her face from the world is set at her side, forgotten. A pained expression strains her features as she clasps her free hand to a particularly bad wound on her outstretched arm. Her gold eyes are dull, remorseful. In between the clench of her jaw and the ragged breathing, he knows.</p><p>This is the end. There is nowhere left to go, nothing left to stop the oncoming hordes of Vex marching their way.</p><p>All the tension falls from his shell and he hovers into her palm.</p><p>Eden gathers him to her chest, maneuvering him where he can only see her face and nothing else.</p><p>"I'm sorry," She tells him. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Eden pauses to swallow, breathing shallowly with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry I brought us down here. I'm sorry I became obsessed with finding our fireteam. I kept thinking about the people who were already gone when I should have been more concerned with the one person I still had."</p><p>For the first time in a long time, their connection is crystal clear and he can feel the guilt and the shame and the regret pouring through their bond.</p><p>"I..... I'm sorry too."</p><p>He looks up at her, optic filled with sorrow.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I said to you. You aren't the worst Guardian. And I never should have told you that I shouldn't have picked you."</p><p>His voice cracks and he struggles to continue talking, but he pushes past the swell of emotions to finish speaking.</p><p>"Despite everything that's happened to us, you've been the best thing to happen to me."</p><p>The tears in her eyes begin rolling down her cheeks, hitting Uriah's shell as they fall.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, their bond is filled with love and comfort. The adoration for each other shines through brighter than the sun itself. Eden smiles through the tears, leaning her forehead against his shell. He snuggles into her warmth, into her familiarity. The drumming of Vex feet is slowly replaced with Eden's soothing heartbeat. Despite where they are and what's about to happen, Uriah thinks that he couldn't feel any safer, or happier than he does right here and now.</p><p>"Eden?"</p><p>He waits for her to respond, but she never does. He looks up.</p><p>Her eyes are closed and her breathing has slowed.</p><p>It doesn't bother him.</p><p>"I love you," He whispers. Then, Uriah allows himself to power down and prepares for the death he knows is coming.</p><p>But just before all his sensors go dark, he hears the call of someone's voice and the sounds of Vex dying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even powered down, Uriah expects to feel the pain of death. The Light being ripped from his Guardian, from his being. But death, it seems, is not coming for them today.</p>
<p>His sensors flare to life and Uriah registers that they are no longer on Venus, but the Tower. He tries to fly but his movement is restricted.</p>
<p>Uriah scans his surroundings before realizing he is gripped tightly within Eden's hand, pressed to her chest. Gently, he wiggles himself out of her grip, hovering up to look at her.</p>
<p>Stripped of her armor, she wears nothing but a hospital gown. Her skin is pale and by the way her eyes move underneath her eyelids, he can tell her sleep is not a peaceful one. He moves to inspect her more closely when a voice speaks behind him.</p>
<p>"Hey little buddy, you're finally awake."</p>
<p>Uriah whirls around, optic wide.</p>
<p>Behind him stands a fireteam of three. Two Warlocks and one Hunter. The one speaking to him is an Exo.</p>
<p>Glowing, lime green optics watch as Uriah floats closer to him and his fireteam.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" He asks warily.</p>
<p>The question doesn't seem to faze the Warlock. Instead, his faceplates shift into a smile as he steps forward.</p>
<p>"We're kinda the ones who saved you."</p>
<p>Uriah's optic blinks as he recalls the voice he heard before he powered down. He didn't think anything of it then, but now, it makes sense how they got out of the Vault.</p>
<p>"You're the ones who found us? But how? We were deep in the Vault of Glass."</p>
<p>The second Warlock speaks up this time, a heavy accent to his voice that Uriah identifies as Irish.</p>
<p>"You may have been deep in lad, but that doesn't mean we couldn't find ya."</p>
<p>He pauses to sweeps the mop of red hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>"We knew something was wrong when we saw the abandoned ship. Even more so when we heard the distress signal."</p>
<p>Uriah blinks at them again, shock written in the way his shell shifts away from his optic. He is speechless that his distress signal worked because he had actually forgotten about it. That and the fact that a whole fireteam would actually transverse that deep into a place filled with so much Darkness to get them.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind me asking," The Warlock begins, prompting Uriah to face him again, "what were you looking for there anyways?"</p>
<p>The tan plates of his face morph into a look of curiosity. He shifts on his feet, robes swaying around his ankles.</p>
<p>Sorrow and anguish flow through Uriah and the points of his shell lower. The optic set in his core darkens. Silence descends and he can't help but think that one couldn't put mourning or regret or shame into words. Nothing could possibly describe how it was to lose family and then to convince yourself that they were alive only to find out you were wrong. Uriah certainly couldn't.</p>
<p>His optic blinks to life and he decides on, "Something that wasn't there anymore."</p>
<p>The Warlock must have seen something in Uriah's optic because he doesn't say anything else. Instead, the other Warlock with him steps forward.</p>
<p>"Our condolences. We didn't mean to pry."</p>
<p>With that, he sends a sharp look towards the other Warlock who ignores it altogether. The red-headed Warlock grits his teeth and Uriah can tell he is on the verge of saying something when the Huntress interrupts.</p>
<p>"We're glad to see you're both okay."</p>
<p>She walks forward, putting herself between the two with a disappointed glance at both of them. When she turns her gaze back to Uriah, her pale green eyes sparkle with sympathy.</p>
<p>"We'll leave you both to rest now."</p>
<p>She sends a heated glare to both Warlocks that sends them turning around hurriedly. Uriah blinks his optic again before shaking his shell and calling out, "Wait!"</p>
<p>The team pauses, turning back to Uriah.</p>
<p>"What are your names?"</p>
<p>The Exo Warlock speaks up first.</p>
<p>"I'm Akio. The other guy is Killan," He says, pointing towards the red-head.</p>
<p>"And this is Jade."</p>
<p>The Huntress tips her head forward, black bangs falling into her face.</p>
<p>Uriah's spins his shell, a grateful look to him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, all of you. We owe our lives. We won't forget this."</p>
<p>They all smile before nodding and then, they turn and leave. When the door clicks shut behind them, Uriah turns to Eden.</p>
<p>She begins to shift, groaning lowly as her eyelids peel themselves open. The golden orbs are dark with exhaustion. Her face scrunches in pain when she tries to adjust herself.</p>
<p>"Eden!" Uriah calls in relief, zooming over to her.</p>
<p>She peers up at him just as he stops at the edge of her bed.</p>
<p>"Uriah? Where are we?"</p>
<p>Her voice is hoarse and croaking.</p>
<p>She needs water. Before he answers any of her questions, he transmits a glass of water in the air, urging her to take it. Weakly, she raises a hand to grasp it. For a minute, Uriah is sure she won't be able to hold it up but then she does, bringing it to her chapped lips and drinking deeply.</p>
<p>When the glass is empty, Uriah transmits it back and answers, "We are in the Tower."</p>
<p>Her reactions are just what he expected.</p>
<p>Shock and then utter confusion.</p>
<p>"How...?" She begins but Uriah interrupts.</p>
<p>"I sent out a distress signal without you knowing. A fireteam heard it and saved us."</p>
<p>Her mouth drops open and for a second, he thinks she's cooking to be angry but then she sends him a grateful glance.</p>
<p>"Thank you. If you hadn't, we probably would have died. Should've anyway considering we wasted a year."</p>
<p>Her face becomes a mask of disappointed anger and her golden eyes become stormy as they look away from him. Uriah remembers then about the file he found, stored away.</p>
<p>"We didn't leave empty-handed," he rushes, chirping, "There was a file in the spire. The readings weren't Vex."</p>
<p>Eden perks up, eyes hopeful.</p>
<p>"Play it," She insists.</p>
<p>Uriah hesitates for only a moment before extending his shell from his core and playing the file.</p>
<p>"<em>Axel, to your right! Lance, watch that Minotaur, he keeps trying to flank us!"</em></p>
<p>He immediately recognizes the voice.</p>
<p>Jaren.</p>
<p>Eden freezes, shock written on her face. Her fingers dig into the linen cloth beneath her hands as she listens to the sound coming from Uriah.</p>
<p>In the recording, Jaren breathes heavily, as if he's hurt. He grunts as the sound of bullets ring louder than before, voice low as he speaks.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know why I'm making this. Maybe because in these last few moments, I want someone to talk to. Someone to share my thoughts with. But the only person that comes to mind, is you, Eden."</em>
</p>
<p>There is a brief pause as he stops talking to do what sounds like fire off his golden gun. When it's over, he's breathing even harder than before.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I never thought I'd fall for you, you know. But you made it so easy."</em>
</p>
<p>He laughs, weary and exhausted.</p>
<p>More gunfire. More shouting in the background.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think it was because of the trust you put in me. But with you, it was a different kind of trust. Like you trusted me to know the parts of you no one else was supposed to know."</em>
</p>
<p>A screech sounds near Jaren and Uriah can hear him struggle with something. The sharp sound of a knife plunging into metal rings. The screech quiets.</p>
<p>"<em>The </em><em>connection we had was something deeper than fireteam bonds, or friendship."</em></p>
<p>His voice cracks with desperation and guilt. Almost as if it truly breaks him to say what he is saying.</p>
<p>Eden intakes a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Uriah can see the pain on her face as she continues to listen on.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I just wish I had time to explore it, allow it to grow. I... I wish I'd had more time to become something more with you. I'm sorry Eden, I'm so sorry. We all are."</em>
</p>
<p>The recording ends with something that sounds like an explosion near Jaren. A pained yell is the last thing they hear.</p>
<p>Deafening silence descends upon the two.</p>
<p>Uriah closes his shell as Eden turns on her side, curling in on herself.</p>
<p>The shudder is barely noticeable but his optic immediately picks up the way her back tenses and her shoulders hunch forward.</p>
<p>"Eden? Are you okay?" He inquires, floating closer to her.</p>
<p>"No," she whispers so quietly that he almost doesn't hear it. "No, I'm not okay."</p>
<p>She shifts, the linen covers falling away as she curls into herself further. Her body rises and falls with uneven breaths.</p>
<p>He floats around the bed to face her.</p>
<p>Though her eyes are shut, tears line the dark lashes.</p>
<p>"We left everything we knew to find them. We spent a year hoping and praying. But in the end, what good did it do?"</p>
<p>The agony in her voice is clear. Hopelessness pounds through their connection. It feels as if her spirit is breaking.</p>
<p>Uriah searches for something comforting to say but he can't find anything, so he decides on just being honest.</p>
<p>"We found out the truth. Whether we wanted it or not, we got it and now, we move past it."</p>
<p>Eden's eyes fly open, golden orbs peering at Uriah in devastation and anger.</p>
<p>"Move past it? I almost killed us! I almost killed you in my obsession to find them, Uriah! You didn't deserve that!"</p>
<p>She sighs exhausted, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort Uriah knows to keep her from crying.</p>
<p>"You didn't deserve any of this. I could understand why you wouldn't want me as a Guardian. I wouldn't want me as one either."</p>
<p>Her voice is low; broken.</p>
<p>Uriah immediately flies over, landing on the pillow next to her head with a blazing optic.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever say that again! What I said was in anger and I knew I was wrong! The Traveler chose you for a reason! And it made me to choose you!"</p>
<p>He pauses at how worked up he's getting. Taking a moment to calm himself, Uriah begins again.</p>
<p>"Listen to me, Eden."</p>
<p>He scoots closer to her, making sure to maintain eye contact.</p>
<p>"You will always be my Guardian. Even if you make me so mad I can't see straight. Even if I want to hate you with everything in me, I'll still love you. Nothing could ever change that. Not words said in anger. Not actions made in desperation."</p>
<p>Eden lifts a hand to lay it upon his shell, thumbing stroking the spaces between the hard plastic covering and his core. Uriah nuzzles into her touch, blinking out his optic to revel in the sensation. When she speaks, her voice is soft. Tender.</p>
<p>"Then from now on, we're in this together; you and I. No more of what we were doing. No more going on a suicide mission."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Uriah answers, nuzzling closer to his Guardian.</p>
<p>His optic remains closed as Eden continues to stroke his shell. Truth be told, he almost dozes off when the door of their room opens.</p>
<p>Uriah startles, lifting off the bed to see who it is.</p>
<p>The Vanguard.</p>
<p>The stern look on Zavala's face and the disappointed frown on Ikora's instantly allows him to know they are in big trouble. Even Cayde doesn't have his usual charm.</p>
<p>Uriah hovers next to Eden. To her credit, she looks neither nervous nor afraid, but Uriah can tell she has herself braced for what's about to happen.</p>
<p>"We are disappointed in you, Guardian," Ikora begins.</p>
<p>Eden looks away, allowing her long locks to hide her face. Uriah stays where he is, watching.</p>
<p>The female Vanguard opens her mouth to speak again when Zavala interrupts.</p>
<p>"What you have done- the risk you put yourselves in and for what? Nothing," He barks.</p>
<p>At that, Eden whirls to look back at them. Her golden eyes spark with anger as her hands clench into fists. She swallows thickly, angry tears watering her bottom lashes.</p>
<p>"I know what I did was wrong, okay? I.... I was stupid and reckless and maybe I was better off staying in the Tower than finding out the truth, but I can't change the past."</p>
<p>Uriah knows what's coming next.</p>
<p>They've addressed the problems between themselves, but not about their fireteam. They never addressed the fact that from now on, it'll just be Uriah and Eden.</p>
<p>His Guardian seems to realize that at the same time.</p>
<p>The fury drains from her body. Defeat slumps her shoulders and her eyes dull. All the fight and all the anger have fled from her and there is nothing left except grief. Tears roll down her cheeks as Uriah floats over to her. He nuzzles into her skin, murmuring quietly to her.</p>
<p>"I just thought...I just wanted them back."</p>
<p>A whimper chokes in the back of her throat and she covers her face with her hands, shoulders shaking.</p>
<p>Uriah can feel the raw pain, the agony of heartache through their bond. He wishes he could take some of the pain away. He wishes that he was in her place so she wouldn't have to hurt so much. But all he can do is press his optic onto her hand-covered face and convey all his feelings through their bond. It does little to soothe the pain but Eden acknowledges it, moving one hand to cup his shell to her face.</p>
<p>"Guardian."</p>
<p>Uriah blinks his optic toward Ikora Rey.</p>
<p>Her fuchsia robes shift gently as she looks down upon the two. The Warlock's features are soft; motherly.</p>
<p>"Time will heal your wounds. Just as time heals all wounds. But you cannot honor their memory by running off to get yourself killed. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Though her voice is firm, it is genuine. Caring.</p>
<p>Eden nods hesitantly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Uriah spins the points of his shell, somber.</p>
<p>Cayde steps forth this time. Something along the lines of understanding in his blue optics.</p>
<p>"Look, we get it. Losing people is a given in this line of work. I know. I've lost a few friends myself."</p>
<p>Eden turns her red-rimmed eyes toward him. She struggles a moment and Uriah leans into her again, nuzzling. It seems to give her the strength to speak.</p>
<p>"How?" She pauses, trying, and failing to swallow back her tears. "How do you do it? Cope with the pain?"</p>
<p>Cayde walks up in front of her, kneeling. He lays one gloved hand on her shoulder, searching her face before saying, "You cope by living. By fighting. That's what they would want you to do, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Her voice is hoarse, croaking.</p>
<p>"Then do it. Fight. And maybe, just maybe, one day, you'll take your place as a protector of this City."</p>
<p>Uriah's optic brightens and his shell spins rapidly.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Cayde stands, fixing his cloak.</p>
<p>"Sure. Right after you serve whatever punishment we give you."</p>
<p>The Ghost has to stop himself from wilting but Eden seems to take it better. Though her pale face is tear-streaked, she manages a solemn nod and shakily gets off the bed. Though the hospital gown she wears nearly hangs off her body and she looks weak, Eden manages to stand on her feet.</p>
<p>"Whatever you decide, we'll serve the sentence. It doesn't matter if you send me off to another planet or confine me to the Tower."</p>
<p>Her golden eyes shine with determination. She clasps her hands behind her back to try and stand respectfully, despite the pain that lowers her brow.</p>
<p>"But I will work to make them proud. I want to take their place. I want to become the next Vanguard's Chosen."</p>
<p>Cayde pauses and looks over at her curiously. He squints his optics, blue lights turning into tiny crescents.</p>
<p>"Tell ya what: you serve two years of community service and supervised off-planet trips and if you get through that, we'll talk about it."</p>
<p>The other two Vanguard send equally annoyed glares toward Cayde but he pays them no mind, keeping his gaze on Eden. She bows her head, accepting the punishment.</p>
<p>Uriah hovers closer to Cayde, his optic full of gratitude and appreciation.</p>
<p>"Thank you. For giving us a second chance. Even if we don't deserve it."</p>
<p>Barely whispered but the Hunter Vanguard still hears it.</p>
<p>Cayde nods, turning and waving a hand behind him as he walks to the door.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah. Just don't make me regret it."</p>
<p>Then, he opens the door and leaves, ignoring the stares of Ikora and Zavala. The little Ghost turns to them, steeling himself for the immediate disagreement. But to his surprise, Zavala only shakes his head, sighing.</p>
<p>"That title holds a lot of responsibility and not everyone can be chosen, but we will discuss the matter further. For now, heal up and gather your strength."</p>
<p>Uriah's optic widens in shock.</p>
<p>He.....didn't expect that.</p>
<p>The little Ghost watches in silence as the two remaining Vanguard dismiss themselves from the room.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closes, Uriah turns to Eden and they immediately communicate the same thing.</p>
<p>No matter what it takes, they will make their fireteam proud. And they will honor their memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>